Chasing After the Dawn
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: Nightmares plague Hugue's slumber as a familiar evil reawakens within the Four City Alliance. The Vatican sends three of its finest to investigate the recent murders of women and children. The trio soon comes to realize that there's more to their serial killer than just common prejudice, and they plan on framing Hugue for everything.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Trinity Blood. It belongs to Sunao Yoshida. :)

* * *

Flames waltzed around the ballroom floor, consuming the broken bodies that littered the room. A tall man with blond hair stood amidst the chaos, sword in hand. Behind him was a younger man, about fifteen, and a small girl. The swordsman's free hand was outstretched as if to shield his children from the flames that surrounded them.

"Your time has come, Gerhard de Watteau," said a familiar voice before him.

Another joined in, standing in front of the Chief Inspector with a wily grin stretched across its face, "He's too chicken to kill you, so I've been given the pleasure."

A peculiar buzzing sound filled the room, rising over the roar of the flames. Gerhard turned to his children and bid the eldest, "Take your sister and flee. I'll hold them off."

"But, father…" the boy protested.

"Do as I say, Hugue!" rasped the clan's patriarch. The hand with which he held his sword was steady and strong, undaunted by the threat of death. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be right behind you. Now go."

Hugue knew his father lied to him. This ballroom would be his grave. Despite this, however, he was obligated to protect the shivering bundle in his arms, his little sister. He grit his teeth and sprinted for the door, calling to his father, "I'll come back for you and mother! I promise!"

"It's not a good idea to underestimate your opponent, Chief Inspector."

Just as Gerhard turned to face his family's killer, a swarm of winged insects invaded the room. Coupled with the smoke and fire, his vision was a blur of colors. He was forced to rely on sound instead.

A thin blade flew out from the midst of the storm and Gerhard successfully parried it, sending it back from whence it came. No cry followed after, and he began to suspect the worst.

"Too slow."

Something plunged into his back from behind, cutting across and severing the vital muscles in his upper arm. He grunted and jerked away from his assailant, swinging his sword in a wide arc. His good arm hung limp at his side, and he took the sword into his other hand.

"Ambidextrous, huh?" A pair of dark, blue eyes appeared within the cloud of smoke and locusts. White fangs glittered and ground together as the creature continued, "Just what I'd expect of a man with your military lineage. I couldn't be happier than having the privilege of acting as your executioner."

"You will come to regret those words, vampire." Gerhard was upon the tanned beast in a flash, swinging his sword in graceful arcs. It was much faster than he anticipated, and kept ducking behind its shroud of insects to dodge his swings. "You're also quite cowardly."

A high-pitched giggle echoed around him. "Cowardice always out lives bravery."

Gerhard sliced through the veil of locusts and met his mark. The little vampire cried out and clutched at her bloodied arm. Before Gerhard had another chance to swing at her a second time, a flurry of insects flew straight into his line of vision, swarming him.

"My _name _is Abbadon," she said with a snarl. "I'll make sure you don't forget it."

A thin line of silver cut across Gerhard's neck, cleanly severing his head from its pedestal and toppling it to the floor. His body was kicked aside and the vampire looked towards the door.

"Aren't you going after them? I-If they escaped and went to the police – "

"They won't," she interrupted her employer and quickly left the ballroom. The foyer was an absolute disaster; bricks and large chunks of plaster barred much of the main entrance. The survivors were by the door, clawing through the rubble in futility. The vampire looked over at her injured shoulder and muttered, "And now you'll pay, Chief Inspector."

Hugue turned around and came face-to-face with his father's killer. Her face was obscured by a silver mask and locusts swarmed around her, hiding the rest of her body. Only her eyes were visible in the darkness.

"Get behind me, Anais!" Hugue shouted to his sister. The girl gave a shaky nod and concealed herself behind him. Hugue drew his sword and glared back at the vampire. "You _will_ answer for my family's murder!"

The vampire sneered, "Cheeky much?"

Roaring, Hugue lunged at the girl and swung his sword wildly about in a fit of grief. Every swing missed, and his assailant didn't seem to be tiring out either. But he kept on swiping at her like some cornered animal.

"You're almost as annoying as your old man," grumbled the vampire. "So that leaves me no choice but to finish you off the same way I did him."

A tiny shadow moved through the fog of locusts and struck Hugue hard on the back of his head. He tumbled to the floor in a heap. Anais shrieked and wailed, rushing to his side. Hugue grunted and pushed himself off the floor, standing once more. His eyes widened as the vampire approached with a small blade in each hand. He forced Anais behind him and breathed, "Who are you?"

"Cheeky _and _demanding…"

In a single fluid movement, she sliced through Hugue's arms and rendered him helpless. His cries were inhuman as he fell backward and reached for his sister with what bloody stumps remained connected to his torso.

The vampire chuckled and hoisted Anais from the floor by her collar. "She'll make a nice souvenir, though."

Hugue scraped along the floor like a worm, sobbing wildly and repeating his sister's name. Pain wracked his body and sensations like liquid fire flared through his veins as blood spurted from the wounds he sustained. His surroundings blurred and melted into shapes, colors, shadows, and eventually, total darkness. All he could remember was the horrified expression on his sister's face as she was dragged through the rubble…

"Anais!" screamed the blond priest as he sat up suddenly.

His broad chest heaved up and down with each labored breath as he took in his surroundings. The Watteau castle and manor were gone. The flames, the bodies, the blood, and his sister…It all seemed so real. He could even feel the sting of the twin blades that ripped through his arms. Unconsciously, he lifted his hands and held himself where the daggers struck him.

"That's the fifth night in a row," he said aloud to himself.

Nightmares of his family's demise at the hands of rebel Methuselah plagued his sleep. He couldn't recall the last time his memories caused him such grief. Beside him laid the blade his father wielded. He instinctively hefted the sword off the bed and held it aloft, unsheathing it partially. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. His father commissioned it personally from a master smithy, the finest in the field. And like him, it was one of the few things that survived the attack in Brussels.

Sighing, Hugue dragged himself out of bed and prepared for morning exercises. He left the AX barracks and headed into the courtyard with Gerhard's sword strapped to his waist. The inner courtyard was empty in the early morning hours, making it ideal for his strict training regimen.

In the middle of his handstand exercise, he felt a sudden presence behind him. Without turning his head, he addressed the intruder, "What do you want?"

"That's no way for a young man to treat his elders, is it?"

Hugue finished his last push-up and carefully lowered himself to the ground. He tossed his hair behind his head and turned to meet gazes with Professor Wordsworth, the man responsible for his mechanical transformation. He spoke in a monotone, "It's not polite to interrupt, either."

"Her Eminence has summoned you to the office," William said with a grin. "I suspect she has some life-threatening mission to send you on. I saw Father Abel and Leon heading in that direction earlier, so this must be pretty big."

The blond man shuddered internally. "Is it about those recent murders in Bruges?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" added the Professor. He took a long drag of his pipe and continued, "I heard these crimes are of a unique and sinister nature. I wish I could tag along myself, but I am needed to sort out the mess in Albion."

Without another word, Hugue dressed himself in a black robe and followed William into the Vatican's main building. It was just as the Professor said; Abel and Leon were waiting at the door of Cardinal Sforza's office.

"Ah, good morning, Hugue!" chirped the goofy, bespectacled priest.

"_How _can you be so friggin' chipper this early in the morning?" griped the man beside him. He pawed at the stubble on his chin and looked to one of the guards posted by the door. "Would it kill one of you to get us some coffee or something while we wait? They're taking forever in there…"

"L-Leon, calm down," Abel chided him.

The Spaniard groaned and leaned against the wall. His shoulders slumped as he offered everyone an apology, "Mornings ain't my thing. Sorry."

William clapped him on the shoulder. "You never were the patient sort, either."

"I'm sure we're all tired and agitated, right? It's not just Leon." Abel's usual, cheery demeanor restored the motley crew's morale. Leon couldn't help but crack a grin and chuckle. William nudged Hugue in the side, urging him to join in.

A smile ghosted over the blond priest's lips. "I am curious about the nature of this assignment."

"Do you _always _think about work and nothing else? You need a serious vacation, man," Leon remarked with genuine concern. "Not to be pushy or anything, but you worry us sometimes."

Abel turned to Sword Dancer and added sympathetically, "Is there something on your mind about this case?"

Hugue hesitated. "Not that I'm aware of."

The Albion native sighed and took the pipe from his mouth. Of all the staff on hand, he experienced Hugue's anguish firsthand. How well he remembered the night…A fifteen or sixteen something old boy sat on a metal gurney in a lonely room at St. Thomas's Hospital. His forearms were completely gone, sliced off by some weapon. Makeshift bandages secured the stumps and kept them from infection.

William was asked, nay, begged, by one of his colleagues to help the boy, out of charity. It was hard to turn down the lovely woman he was employed by, so he agreed to help the lad. Hugue was silent and cooperative throughout his recovery thereafter. The mechanical prosthetics that William implanted into his were of the finest caliber and quality.

"_I want to become stronger." _Those words still haunted him. How could he refuse the boy?

"I'll be taking my leave, then." The Professor gave a slight bow and excused himself. He turned and looked over his shoulder out of habit. He always did so before Hugue was sent away on some dangerous assignment. "Take care of yourselves out there."

One of the guards posted by the Cardinal's office opened the door and waved the trio in, announcing, "Her Eminence will see you now."

"Finally," Leon grumbled.

Abel was the first to enter the cardinal's presence, bobbing his head out of reverence. "Top of the morning to you, Your Eminence!"

Caterina sat behind her desk with a weary look and answered him in an equally tired voice, "I wish it were so, Father."

Abel turned to his two companions with an awkward grin. Feeling quite defeated and out of place, he shrank away from the cardinal's desk. Hugue eyed him for a moment and then returned his gaze straight ahead. Leon just shook his head and pat Abel's shoulder.

"I'm assuming you three have heard reports of many attacks throughout the Four City Alliance territory. All victims were women and small children with every last ounce of blood drained from their bodies," Caterina explained in a grave tone.

Hugue spoke up, "I've also heard rumors that the assailant leaves some kind of calling card behind."

"You're well informed," commented the woman before him. She gestured to a large photo on her desk and added, "The perpetrator leaves a 'signature' written in the victim's blood. Do any of you recognize this language?"

"It's ancient Hebrew," Abel gasped, crossing the room to take the photo from her desk. He adjusted his glasses and read aloud, "Sheol, I believe is what it says."

Leon's mouth slanted to one side. "Er, can we have that in English?"

"It has several meanings; one being 'the grave' and the other being a term commonly used when referring to Hell." The silver-haired priest held the photograph aloft and studied it in the sunlight. He then handed it to Hugue and Leon so they could also examine it.

"There is one peculiarity in the case," Caterina added. "All of the victims were female."

"The misogynistic bastard better hope he doesn't run into _me _in a dark alley," Leon growled and tossed the picture back onto Caterina's desk. "I'd rip him to ribbons without a second thought."

Hugue nodded. "I agree with Leon. Anyone who would assault and kill someone weaker than them is nothing more than a coward."

"It's your job to bring this _coward_ to justice," Caterina stated plainly. "Your train leaves in one hour, and you'll be staying at the Church of St. Magdalene when you arrive in the city. Most of the clergy have abandoned the Church, so don't expect a grand welcome."

They turned to leave and the cardinal added in extenuation, "Gunslinger is busy with security at the Albion palace. Otherwise I would have sent him instead. I trust you three will keep each other in line."

Abel and Leon looked at Hugue simultaneously. After the events in Amsterdam and Antwerp, Sword Dancer had to be dragged back to Rome by Gunslinger, on penalty of death if he didn't comply. The android didn't give him a second option.

"I'll look after them," Hugue said before leaving the room.

Abel's jaw dropped. "I-Isn't that supposed to be our line?"

"This is gonna be a long trip," Leon muttered as he walked past his lanky counterpart.

Caterina heaved a sigh and laced her slender fingers together. It was going to be a long and difficult investigation; that's why she sent _three _of her finest agents instead of one. Intuition told her that there was more to these slaughters than they knew. The sinister nature of the crimes suggested a higher power was at work. A power she was all too familiar with and dreaded the very mention of…

* * *

The thin veil of night shrouded the city of Bruges. Not even the moon was visible. The streets were barren and the local tourist traps were closed. Talk of murder and intrigue floated around the city like an airborne illness. Not one rumor escaped any man's ears.

The Church of St. Magdalene was especially quiet. After the events at Oude Kerk and the recent murders, the clergy there decided to relocate to Brussels. Only one nun remained behind to care for the church. It no longer held vespers or mass for lack of a priest, but she maintained it to the best of her ability.

Sister Agnes was used to being alone. Twice she'd lost her family. Nightmares plagued her slumber. It was the same dream over and over. She'd get up and pace around the chapel, praying that the madness would leave her thoughts be. But every time she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, the nightmares returned.

As she walked up and down the aisles of the chapel, she heard a strange noise just outside the doors. Fear immobilized her. She stared at the entrance of the chapel with wide eyes. The dragging sound came closer and stopped squarely in front of the doors. Something dropped to the ground at the base of the stairs with a sickening _squish_.

Agnes's survival instincts kicked in, pulling her out of harms reach behind a pillar near the back of the chapel. She clapped both hands over her mouth and held her breath. _"T-This can't be happening…Not again. I must be dreaming…"_

The doors flew open and a tiny figure walked into the chapel carrying something in its arms. Blood dripped from the bundle as it plodded down the carpeted aisle. With a shrilly giggle, it dropped the load in the middle of the aisle and turned to leave.

Once Agnes was sure the intruder had left, she came out of hiding. She slowly approached the curious bundle left in the aisles way. From a distance, she could tell it was soaked, either from the rain or…She really didn't want to know what was inside, but something forced her toward it.

It was small and scarlet. Agnes bent down and pawed at the corners of the cloth, uncovering its contents. She stumbled back and choked on her breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized what _it _was. Panicked, she ran past the bundle and threw open the church doors. Her fears were confirmed as she spotted the second victim at the base of the stairs.

A woman was sprawled on the ground with a long streak of blood marking her corpse's journey to the church steps. Her jaw was wide with terror and her eyes cold. There were two puncture wounds on her neck, and something scrawled on the concrete near her body. But the sight that sickened Agnes the most was her belly; large and round, it had been cut open from hip to hip.

Dizzy with fear and recollection, Agnes staggered back into the church. She groped around in the darkness and made her way toward the main office. Stumbling over the desk, she reached for the telephone.

"P-Police? I-I need to report a m-murder."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The rating on this story may escalate. I apologize for any offensive content in advance. Murder isn't a pretty thing and shouldn't be handled lightly. For reference, this story takes place after the events of the anime, three months to be exact. I also apologize if my characterization of Hugue seems off. The differences between the anime and light novels were glaring, so I tried to find a medium. Novel!Hugue was much chattier and sympathetic than anime! Hugue. Reviews are always nice? C:


End file.
